governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
PMC Ward No 30
__TOC__ | state=Pune | no=30 | desc= | reserved=general | itgid=173 | coordinates= }} Revenue from The Pune Municipal Corporation collects Property Tax::unknown amount as Property Tax from Expenditure on *The Pune Municipal Corporation expends the following amounts on *There are Citizen Projects::unknown Citizen Projects worth Participatory Budget::unknown Rs drawn from Participatory Budget in 2009-10 in Environmental Status in * People::17887 people live in . * Households::unknown number households live in * Ecological Footprint::unknown ha is the ecological footprint of that has only area::unknown Ha. * Electricity Consumption::unknown Kwh are consumed everyday in with Green Energy::unknown % local Green Energy * Petrol Consumption::unknown pmillion litres of Petrol are consumed in everyday * Diesel Consumption::unknown million litres of Diesel are consumed in everyday * Cars::unknown Cars are registered in * Two Wheelers::unknown Two Wheelers are registered in * Busses::unknown Buses are registered in * Bus Routes::unknown bus routes transport Bus Passengers::unknown passengers everyday * Traffic Jam::unknown Traffic Jams occur here everyday at Congestion Points::unknown number of Congestion Points * Building Permissions::unknown building permissions are granted every month for New tenamenets::unknown new tenaments and Commerical Use::unknown Sq Ft Commrcial space * Building Completions::unknown building completions are granted every month for New tenamenets::unknown new tenaments * Open Spaces::unknown Ha of open spaces provide play areas and gardens in * Waterbodies::unknown no of waterbodies that are bieng conserved by the PMC in * Solid Waste::unknown Tons of Non-Green Solid Waste produced in * Green Waste::unknown Tons of Green Waste is produced in of which Composted::unknown is composted everyday * Water Consumed::unknown Million Litres of Water are consumed by everyday with Rainwater Harvesting::unknown % coming from Rainwater Harvesting * Sewage::unknown Million Litres of Sewage is produced in of which Treated Sewage::unknown % is treated before release into the river * Births::unknown people are born, Marry::unknown people marry and Deaths::unknown people die in everyday Issues in Edit this section to submit issues - you identify with in this constituency - that your government sees in this constituency Development Agenda for Edit this section to: - Set the development agenda for this constituency - Track the development in this constituency - Track your governments commitment to your agenda We need a sewage treatment plant for local use in Someshwarwadi. We also need professional training institutes for plumbing, electricians, carpenters, and secretary training for girls so that they may find jobs in and around Aundh/Pashan. Corporators from The list of Corporators from past election for is given below. Member of.Is Upcoming::0 | ?Member of=Member of/Contesting | ?Affiliation }} From develop your constituency, in association with Giki, the governance wiki. Ward Information Population Population::17887 Ward Name is ward name::Pashan- ward no Ward No:: 30 Belongs to Admin Ward Aundh Road Corporator Information The corporator of electoral ward:: is Corporator:: Pramod Namadev Nimhan belonging to the Party:: Rashtrawadi Congress party. He beat his nearest rival Runner Up:: Bhagwan Nimhan belonging to the Runner Up Party::Congress Party by a margin of winning votes::3715 to runner up votes::2480 votes. Ward Map Participatory Budget 2009-10 From Government Wiki, a Wikia wiki.